chronicles of a twiligth warrior
by chm01
Summary: he neglegted them at first, but now it was time to face his calling, but what joys and hardships could this new quest bring? can his will and heart withstand it, only time will tell,xover with kingdom hearts, RXR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, any other character used in this fan fiction; the only thing I own is the plot

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi or mysterious voices"**

"Inner Sakura or????"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: like many before me (and it 's done so many times that its almost cliché) this is a kingdom hearts crossover, the story starts after what happened in kingdom hearts 2 and when Itachi confronts Sasuke (in this fic he succeeds in removing one of his eyes)

* * *

"_everything begins with a choice" Morpheus, from the matrix_

* * *

PROLOGUE

This is the story of a young man and his involvement on a battle that was older than him, of his joys and sorrows that were born before and after he joined the battle, of his struggles and successes. His story begins right the day of his birth.

**Konoha, 17 years ago, October tenth:**

A tall blond man watched the rampage that the demon created on his wake and sighed softly, a sigh that was full of resignation and sadness. His thoughts leading to the inevitable conclusion, from his point of vigilance in top of, ironically, his face that was carved on the mountain.

"It has come to this" he said softly to no one in particular, and not expecting an answer

"Unfortunately it has" responded a voice next to him.

Minato, who was not expecting an actual answer nearly jumped in fright. only his years as a hardened shinobi prevented him from doing so.

"Damn it Mickey don't do that you scared me!"

"Is not my fault that you're not paying attention" the mouse snapped back.

They stayed in silence for a while both lost in their thoughts before the diminutive king said, "so you're going with it"

"yes it is my duty"

"Are you sure of this I could always try to defeat it," Mickey said while his key blade flashed into existence, at which the yondaime just shook his head slightly

"while I appreciate the offer it is my duty to protect the village, besides whether we want it or not this the only safe way to defeat a bijuu"

"There must be something I can do"

After a moment the blond man nodded and handed the mouse an object wrapped up in black cloth that was not bigger than his hand.

"When my son grows see that he receives it"

"What's this?"

"My legacy my friend, and my will to him"

"Huh?" was the answer to this cryptic message for all his experience and wisdom Mickey couldn't decipher the words Minato said. Making the hokage chuckle in amusement

"Don't worry about it, just see that he gets it okay?" the king of Disney castle only nodded.

"Well it's time to go and face my duties, at least I won't have to do more paperwork" he let out a tense. humorless laugh before leaping from the monument. leaving Mickey to look how his friend went to a certain death in order to fulfill his responsibilities and protect those he cares for.

"It has begun," was the only thing he said before teleporting back to his gummi ship.

**Time skip: six years later, radiant garden:**

It was a warm, calm night, yet the dreams of a six-year-old girl where nothing but calm and warm, the girl was turning around in her sleep, drenched in sweat.

In her dream she saw a girl several years older than her, fifteen give or take. standing over a giant platform made of stained glass as she watched a battle rage, as she came closer the girl knew that the older girl was her, she didn't know how, but she just knew that was the case.

When she turned to see what the older girl was looking she was terrified on the scene, it was supposed to be a battle. yet it was the most savage one-sided fight she had ever seen, and considering that she had seen the knights of the city practice that was saying a lot.

Three figures were battling at the end of platform. their features impossible to identify as the were shrouded in shadows, and the only thing the could be seen were their hair and their eyes color: the first had spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, the next had long silver hair that touched his shoulders, and the last one had spiky blond hair. the eyes of this one frightened her; they were crimson red with slited pupils. The only thing the three had in common is that they were teenagers and that they were carrying odd shaped blades that resembled keys; the silver haired one and the blue eyed one were panting and barely standing, and maybe even wounded. yet the red eyed one was barely winded.

The blue eyed one was trying to not be overpowered by the one with the red eyes using a weird shaped white key blade, while the silver-haired kid was in the floor several meters away recovering of a particular mean backhanded punch. as soon as he shacked the cobwebs of his head he stood up and ran to assist his friend that was quickly moving closer to the floor.

When the blue eyed one noticed this he put on a burst of strength and manage to put them in a stalemate. now the only thing he had to do was keep it that way until his friend reached him; and as if reading his thoughts the red eyed one shifted to his left suddenly. before somersaulting over his opponent and used the teeth of his blade to latch at his opponent's key blade's teeth bringing it behind the back of his head and keeping in it in that place before delivering a savage mule kick to his back. sending him flying towards his running friend. then he started spinning both the blue eyed and his own key blade like oversized shuriken. throwing them with so much force and speed behind them that the weapons were barely blurs.

The silver haired one was able to dodge his friend and now was eyeing the flying projectiles. he steeled his gaze before ducking over the first an jumping over the next that would have undoubtedly cleaved him in two by the waist, as he was descending his eyes widened. another key blade was coming his way, and in contrast with the first one this was going straight as an arrow and much faster. seeing that dodging was not an option he raised His key blade an parried the projectile making it bounce back spinning rapidly. He was so focused on parrying the weapon that he didn't noticed the red eye's smirk.

The girl saw the red eyed one cut the distance with a burst of speed and catch the flying blade by the handle. before exploding forward again even faster until he was tree meters in front of the other guy, meeting his eyes before saying a phrase that will stay on her mind for a long time, his deep, guttural voice barely a whisper.

"**Match storm,"** the next thing she saw and heard was a blur, and the sound of a blade hitting several times something.

The one with the red eyes appeared behind his opponent, who was still as a statue. for a second everything was calm, the girl was relieved to see that the red eyed one failed the attack. Then seven cuts appeared on the silver haired's body: one on each arm, one on each thigh, two crisscrossing his chest and the final one, a deep, horizontal cut over his stomach.

Unable to take more punishment the silver haired teen toppled forward and fell face first on the floor.

The other teen shouted enraged, and charged with the intention of avenging his fallen friend. the other one simply smirked before calling the first key blade he launched and used it along with the one in his other hand to parry the attack that was meant to split him in half, then raising his foot he kicked his opponent in the stomach making him loose his air and topple the upper half of his body forward, before receiving a vicious left punch that was enhanced by the hilt of the blade in his hand, the brown haired one toppled backwards. His vision blurring before his feet were swept under him; he raised his gaze to see his opponent crossing his blades.

The blades fell. the girl woke up screaming in terror making her parents rush to her room to see what happened.

As she was comforted by her parents, Kairi hoped it was nothing but a bad dream.

**Time skip, ten years later, konoha village:**

The sun rose over Konoha, its light shining down over all of the populace. It was due to this light that brought Naruto out of unconsciousness, he yawned and summoned one of his key blades. fixing his gaze in the weapon, thinking what his life has become since he took these blades.

The first one he remembers it as clearly as if was yesterday: it was the same night after he defeated Mizuki. at that time he thought it was a dream since clearly remembered going to bed. he was standing over a platform of stained glass that had his pictured in it, lazily seated. in front of him three pedestals with a sword, a shield, and a staff; at that time he was young and naïve, untainted by the cruel and harsh reality of the life as a ninja. he thought that power was the way to go so he chose the sword and the staff, leaving the shield behind. Then at the end of his test he was in a sewer. he saw how a red miasma was trying to creep his way towards him, in a panic attack he did the only thing he could he stabbed the blade in the way of the miasma and bolted.

He didn't see or hear from the key blade or the mysterious voice for a long time.

The next one appeared when he was in the middle of his training with the pervert. after he went to sleep he appeared again on the platform, and again in front of him appeared the sword, the shield and the staff. But this time around Naruto was not as naïve as he used to be, he had seen the reality of the shinobi life, and he had found his true purpose: to be a protector of those precious to him. As such he chose the shield and the staff and let go of the sword after all. what good being powerful is, if can't protect the ones you care for? And besides one of the first things it was drilled in his head it was that knowledge is power. when he started to leave a voice spoke up. and being familiar with the speech he tuned it out until he heard a new line.

(AN: for the speech please refer to your kingdom hearts videogame or related fanfic of your preference)

**"the rewards of the path you chose are very few and the hardships many, but don't falter in your resolve, farewell twilight warrior"**

this time he asked his sensei, Jiraiya, to teach him kenjutsu. the pervert, who only knew so much about the subject taught him everything he was able to, which were barely the basics.

The blond adapted at using two swords, but he never touched the blades for anything more than to kill the random shadow that appeared every now and then. aside from that he neglected them.

Not until he saw Sasuke, the guy he considered a brother. get his right eye ripped out of him by the Uchiha's older brother, Itachi. he let go of his fears and insecurities, his key blades flashed into existence as he leaped with a battle cry towards Itachi. as Sasuke was hitting the floor using his left hand to cover his now empty right eye socket. That day Naruto managed to drive Itachi away because his exhaustion of the previous battle and mange to fulfill his promise, Sasuke was returning to konoha.

Then why he wasn't happy? the reason was that Sakura. the girl he loved, the one that made him promise to return Sasuke to konoha, the one that he wants to protect with every fiber of his being and made him reach beyond his limits for her. chose someone else, his supposed brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and every day he saw them was tearing apart little by little in the inside.

Unable to handle it he avoided his old team like the plague, as it was just too much for him and started taking training a lot more seriously. as to fill the void his deceased sensei left as gama senin (toad sage), he trained on his own in all the shinobi arts, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu (sealing methods). his speed and strength increased dramatically. when he needed help he asked the best of their respective areas. They startled asked in return why he didn't ask Kakashi for help, and he always answered the same thing:

"he always said that Sasuke was just like him, now he is right. let the so called geniuses train on their own, I won't grown dependant of someone," they all saw he was hurting and they let it slide.

A year had passed since then and he became chunnin, he haven't taken the exam for jounin due to the lack of team. his desire to show the world how serious he was that he changed his wardrobe: now he wore a pair of black shinobi sandals, black shinobi pants ( like the ones the chunnin or jounin wear) a short-sleeved dark orange shirt that had a collar that reached below his Adam's apple, the shirt had a zipper that started in the middle of his chest, over his solar plexus and ran the length of the shirt. however he left it half way up showing the world his beloved necklace. on top of it an unzipped hooded black jacket that he wore with the sleeves rolled above his elbows. his forearms were bandaged from below his elbows, to the back of his hands, to the first phalange of his fingers with black bandages (AN: like Lee but instead of white bandages black ones) the ever present red swirl on his back and the white swirl on his right bicep. two weapon pouches on his lower back. a kunai holster in his right thigh, and on his left thigh a bigger wider rectangular pouch that was secured by a pair of loose straps, one to the leg and the other to his right hip.

(AN: like the pouches Sora uses in Kh 2 )

"_anther day of avoiding my old team and training"_ he thought a little bitterly. then again, it was probably all the crap of his life finally getting to him. he had this feeling that told him that his life was about to become more complicated.

he didn't know how right he was.

Sometime later as he was finishing his training for the day an ANBU appeared in front of him and told him he was summoned to the tower, he grimaced. the last time he was summoned to the tower Tsunade tried to make him go back to team seven, even though she knew the reason behind his drifting, with disastrous results, he still haven't fully forgiven her for it.

As he was about to open the knock on the door he heard shouting from two voices. the first one was none other than Tsunade, but the other one was new it sounded…squeaky maybe?

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!!" shouted the hokage enraged while hitting with her fist the desk making it groan due to force used, Mickey however was not intimidated.

"he is needed Tsunade and you can't decide for him"

"YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO JUST LET HIM LEAVE LIKE THIS!!!"

"then what do you think we should do, let them destroy the worlds? And just because yours far away Tsunade don't think they won't reach your world"

"I never said that, but you must understand he can't go around like that"

"it was his destiny from the moment he took the key blades"

"there has to be another way" the Godaime pleaded, his surrogate brother had one too many brushes with death for her liking.

now the diminutive king was starting to loose patience "there is not another way Tsunade either he fights along with the rest and give and improve our chances or he stays here and waits for the inevitable, it's as simple as that" the what could happen if Mickey and his group failed in their quest was not said, as it was not a pleasant thought.

In that moment Naruto entered the chamber " did you summoned me hokage-sama?"

"yes Naruto, I have a request for a solo mission and the client asked for you"

"what's the catch?"

"the catch is that you will not be returning to the village in a long time, months. years even"

Naruto stood there thinking for a moment, the mission sounded important , the con side of it was that he wouldn't see anyone he knew for a long time, including his team.

Tsunade watched the emotions in the blonde's face feeling smug, because this was a solo mission Naruto was well in his rights to reject it. and she knew he would, as the love for this village and the passion for his dream was just too great. as Naruto was about to open his mouth, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally defeating the mouse at something.

"_looks like I won Mickey, better luck next time" _she thought smugly

"I accept the mission"

"what?" asked the busty woman disbelievingly.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, chunnin accept the solo mission"

----------------------------------------------

AN: finally, stupid writer's block that keeps me from updating, anyways this was something I wanted to write for a long time, only recently the manga gave the missing part ( Sasuke had a regular eye implanted in him in this story) now for power levels Naruto is faster, stronger, slightly better swordsman and tougher than Sora or Riku, however, the two are more experienced in both fighting heartless and using the key blades to their fullest, can use drive forms and have magic (Naruto only has jutsus at the moment) so they're pretty much even. As for the pairings I really don't know (no one older than him though) so I'll think of that in the mean time (feel free to give suggestions, even Sakura has a shot in this fic, **no harem**) as for the key blades(everything will be explained as the story progresses):

-they will have one of these tree alignments: light, darkness or neutral (this is kind of important)

- they can evolved (again explained later)

now for the ninja his title will have both good and bad things, some familiar and some not.

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.

JA NE.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Do you really think that if I owned Naruto the manga would be this bad? Oh yeah, I don't own kingdom hearts either

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi or mysterious voices"**

"Inner Sakura or??"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: first of all for the sake of this fic and for practical purposes everything after Itachi removed Sasuke's rigth eye didn't happen. Also this chapter is a bit angsty and Naruto migth look a bit Ooc. On another note in the latest volume happened what many of us knew was going to happen one way or another, Sasuke bent on destroying konoha. And I can't help but to feel conflicted about it: on one side I feel sad that after all that happened and all that Itachi sacrificed. Sasuke only understood half of it. On ohter side I'm Angry that instead of honoring the memory of his brother and returning a hero to konoha like Itachi wanted him to, he decides to throw his sacrifice to the trash and destroy the village his brother went such lengths to protect and serve. So the only thing I have to say about Sasuke is this:

He is the pride of joy of his clan. He is a prodigy of the greatest caliber, a shinobi that betrays his village, his loved ones and squanders the sacrifices of the others for his own goals, but what can you expect? After all. he is a typical Uchiha. and he does a great job representing most of them.

* * *

"_It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.__" __Albus__Dumbledore__, __Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, 1999_

* * *

**WHAT LEAD TO THE ****FAREWELLS**

The slug sennin was perplexed, she thougth that Naruto would never go for it, she was so focused on the repply that she failed to notice the smile of relief that carried an almost invisible trace of pride on Mickey's face.

"could you repeat that, I think I heard you said that you accepted the mission" said Tsunade.

The blue-eyed blond stared at her with something akin to annoyance, after all that has passed she still didn't get it? How he wanted to make a jibe at her age and her hearing. But he refrained himself for two reasons: the first because a client was in the room and it was not a good idea to make himself look like an idiot making him change his mind. Not that Mickey would change his mind; but Naruto didn't know that, and the second to teach Tsunade to find better things than try fixing issues that were not her bussiness to begin with.

After all. why did she care if he wanted to spend his time away from his team, if he worked fine with them during missions?

"_oh yeah, I'm her surrogate brother_" thougth Naruto.

"very well, I, Uzumaki Naruto, age sixteen, rank chunnin, accept the solo mission,_ hokage sama_" the tone he used in the last word made Tsunade wince invisibly, he was still angry about the reunion attempt.

Tsunade, seeing that any argument was pointless due to the fact that Naruto agreed to the mission, "fine be at the north gate tommorow at ten a.m" said the hokage. After wich Mickey retired to the Gummi ship, he needed to tell the others that they will have a new teammate in the ship.

As the blond teenager was excusing himself and leaving the blonde hokage called him, stopping him in his tracks "yes, hokage-sama?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you understood what this entails Naruto, you will not set foot in this village for an undetermined amount of time, is that what you want?" while her words sounded professional, her tone was pleading, asking him to reconsider, to miss the curfew for the mission, that for once, he let go of his word and stay.

Naruto just stood there impassively before answering "yes I'm sure this is what I want"

"_a chance to get away" _he added mentally before saying "also I want you to promise that you won't tell them about the mission"

"who are you talking about?" the buxxom female, fully aware of what he was implying.

"you wana play that game Baa-chan? Fine. then I don't wanna see team seven tomorrow at the north gate"

As Naruto was leaving Tsunade asked "Naruto it's been a year already, don't you think it's time to let go?"

The blond stopped in front of the door, his rigth hand almost on the door-knob. He paused a moment before looking over his shoulder. a sad look on him that was hidden by the angle of his face and body, " that's exactly what I'm trying to do, Tsunade no Baa-chan"

As Naruto was walking trough the corridors of the tower he came into the sigths of the ones wanted to see the least; team seven, and as always Sakura was holding Sasuke's arm with a look of bliss on her face, the Uchiha was as serious as ever but a glint of happiness could be seen if you knew where to look and Kakashi had his face buried in his orange book while walking towards the hokage's office. Naruto frantically looked for a way to avoid the confrontation when his former sensei spoke in his usual lazy manner "hello Naruto, it's been a while" making both Sakura and Sasuke break their little moment and look foward to see their missing teamate.

Naruto cursed and condemned Kakashi to hell in his mind. putting on his best fake smile he answered "hey guys I was just on my way to get ramen, so don't worry I'll see you later" he quickened his walk, the faster he could get out of the area the better.

"Naruto wait," asked the kunoichi, making him stop in his tracks. It has been months since the last time she've seen him, and during the mission he refused to even look at them or talk to them outside the neccesary to make it work. And she missed him.

"yes Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto while trying to subtly find an escape route.

"we were just going to get lunch, why don't you come with us? It's been ages since the last time we were together"

"sorry but I can't" at this Sakura frowned and got closer to him, making the Uchiha frown.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing's wrong Sakura-chan. Seriously" by this time Naruto was sweating coupiusly and was seriously considering running back to Tsunade's office and jumping out of the window.

"you're lying. I can tell" she had a worried expression on her face "you now you can tell me anything Naruto.." _"except my feelings"_ he interrupted mentally.

Sakura finished, "...after all we're friends"

apparently that was the wrong thing to say because lowered his face until it was hidden by his bangs and started walking away _"a friend, that's all I am to her"_ as he was leaving another person stood in his path, and he did not want to see this particular one. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"what do you want teme" he asked with a nasty snarl on his face.

"what is that scroll dobe?" the Uchiha asked as he made moves to claim said scroll and look at it's contents.

Naruto saw this and hastely put the scroll in his weapon pouch while snarling at the Uchiha.

"it's not of your bussiness Sasuke"

The raven haired teen just scoffed and retorted " as if I would care for what a weakling like is going to do with a scroll," Naruto just passed him while shaking from rage; he could not believe that Sakura chose this ass over him. As he was about to leave he looked over his left shoulder and asked "just tell me one thing. How is the new eye?"

The moment he heard that question, Sasuke's left eye morphed into the sharingan, while his rigth eye. now honey colored stayed the same and proceed to glare at the retreating form of the blond. Leaving a sad Kakashi and a worried Sakura.

As he walked trough the street the blond chunnin was remembering the moments that influenced him enough to take the mission in the first place.

_Flashback starts:_

It was a great day: not a cloud in the sky, the sun was up and he was treated in the way he always seeked by the population. Yes, it was a great day for Naruto, because today he will tell the love of his life his feelings.

It has been a month since he returned Sasuke to konoha, a month since he fullfilled his promise, and things were looking up, and he just knew today was the day sakura will accept to be his girlfriend.

He was walking trough the park when he froze and spotted something that tore him up inside. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in a bench together, Kissing.

As tears were starting to form in his eyes he turned and ran. Unable to see more of the scene.

_Flashback interrupton._

He remembered that day. He shouted and destroyed several trainning grounds while shouting about the unfairness of his life before he cried himself to sleep. The next day was no better.

_Flashback restarts:_

The next day he was called to Tsunade's office. A place he did not want to go as he was still resentful, angry and grumpy to say the least, As he was reaching the tower a feeling of dread started to build in his gut.

"what is it baa-chan?" he said angrily.

When Tsunade didn't responded to the insult as usual he knew something was wrong. And the feeling just grew stronger each second when Naruto saw the grief on her face and the moistened eyes.

"Naruto when Jiraiya took the infiltrating mission he was severily wounded by the leader of akatsuki"

Now that was something he did not want hear, Jiraiya was one of his precious people, he was someone who saw beyond the facade of deadlast, someone who gave a damn about him, who thougth he was worth his time and teachings. He was almost like a grandfather; but he had to be alrigth, didn't he?

"he is okay rigth baa-chan, tell me he is okay, he is tough so he can take it, he is fine, rigth?"

And with one phrase Tsunade shattered his belief "I'm so sorry Naruto."

He didn't stick around to hear the rest.

_Flashback ends._

After that he didn't talk for a while. Because he couldn' believe it. To him Jiraiya always seemed larger than life, despite his pervertedness he was always so strong; in his mind he was supposed to meet his end after what many would consider the an amazing act of pervertedness in the arms of several beautiful women. Not alone in who knows where. only with the help of his friends he was able to focus on becoming a better shinobi. But as time passed things turned bad for him in the emotional department.

Unfortunatetly for him Sakura had opened up to him a lot now. She had been Naruto's best friend, yet that was all he could be. A friend. It tore him apart how Sakura would tell him all her hopes and dreams of her future with Sasuke and how amazing the dates with the Uchiha were. After all best friends could talk about anything. But for her he did not show it.

After the situation became unberable to him he asked for his transfer to another team. Something that Kakashi refused to allow, even though he was fully aware why Naruto requested the transfer in the first place. As the jounin was hoping that given time everything will be solved. This only widened the already big gap between the team and Naruto.

To honor the memory of his sensei, Naruto asked Tsunade some time off. Something the hokage allowed due to his recent loss, he distanced himself from his team and trained beyond his limits.

Naruto noticed that his apartment was coming in sigth. And as soon as he reached his doorstep he was sure he sensed someone, he stopped for a moment before shrugging it off.

Unfortunatetly (or fortunatetly) to Naruto he was being watched. something he didn't know was the fact that while Tsunade did not tell team seven, she did tell Yamanaka Ino. Who in turn told everyone else but team seven about Naruto's mission. And they were not going to let him go without at least saying goodbye. The figure waited until Naruto finished sealing everything for his travel inside a giant scroll before striking. And the next thing Naruto knew was that he was being dragged away.

The next morning Naruto woke up, did his morning rituals and gathered his things, both the scroll he prepared last nigth and all the teh gifts his friends gave him, all packed in a simple black and orange backpack that was secured with one strap that ran from his rigth shoulder to his left hip. After fastening the scrool under the backpack just like his sensei Jiraiya used to, he headed to Ichiraku ramen for one last ramen spree before heading out.

Ayame sighed at the common sigth of Naruto on his 12th bowl of ramen, he migth be sixteen and probably the most powerful chunin in the village, but he devoured his ramen the same way he has been doing it since he started frecuenting the establishment twelve years ago, impossibly fast.

"was the ramen good Naruto-kun?" the response she was a happy sigh and a look of bliss, making the young woman giggle a bit "as great as always nee-chan!" he repplied.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the company of the other, moments like this one were not common thing for Naruto, and as such he tresured them. then the blond stood up and put a wad of cash in the counter "well Ayame nee-chan i have to go now, here's the payment of the tab"

The waitress looked mortified "do you really have to go Naruto-kun?"

"afraid so, after all, I never go back in my word" he started.

"that is my nindo" and both Naruto and Ayame finished at the same time, looked at each other and laughed.

"well I'm off, tell the old man Teuchi that I've passed by."

As the blond chunin was reaching the gate he noticed, with happyness, that most of his friends were there, the only missing ones were team seven ( something he was glad for)

But what called his attention was the group in there.

The first he recognized was his client, after all he had not met a man (using the term as loosely as possible) that short, or that exuded that aura of authority, if he recalled rigth his name was Mickey. He was dressed in a black cloak that had several silver chains on it.

(AN: the organization XIII cloak, the rest are dressed in the same way they were in kingdom hearts 2)

To his rigth was a young man, fifteen of age give or take. He had brown hair that he kept in bigger spikes than his own, sapphire blue eyes exactly like his, his face reflected excitement and was smiling, whether was at the thougth of having him as teammate or another thing Naruto didn't know.

Next to the teenager was another one, and Naruto guessed he was his age. This one had flowing silver hair that reached his shoulders and bluish eyes, Naruto couldn't tell from the distance. He was taller than him by a couple of inches and had a more serious look on his face.

Then next to him was a teenage girl, a pretty one ,that had flowing apple red hair that framed her face and reached her shoulders, a pair of blue eyes that had a twinkle in them. from kind smile on her face Naruto could tell she was a good person, granted she would probably had character, like all the woman do, but he guessed that as long as he don't do anything stupid or perverted he will be fine.

All in all this was a group that he could work with.

--

When the king came back the other day from the village and told them they would be getting a new ally it caused different reactions among the team, Sora at the prospect, Riku was interested, and Kairi asked about him.

The problem was when she asked what he looked like Riku started to tease her about wanting to know about her new boyfriend making the girl blush in embarrasment and anger and Sora scowl for reasons she did not understand. She glared at him, making Riku flinch and shut up.

But looking at him now, Kairi thinks the king left some details, he said he had blue eyes and blond hair, what he ommited was the look of determination in his eyes and the whiskers in his face that gave a feral but cute look. What made her ponder about him is that his face seemed wrong with serious look, as if the blonde's face was made to smile and grin.

She thoguth he was cute.

Sakura was not having a good day, you see after the incident between team seven and Naruto she had been worried, and from the moment she woke up the pinkette had been looking for him, she looked from his apartment to the monument. She visited every spot he frecuented with no luck. Now she was in the last place hse could think of: Ichiraku ramen.

When she got to the fabled stand of noodles she was disappointed to find her teammate missing and she decided to eat there as she had eaten nothing since she woke up.

As Teuchi started to cook the ramen Ayame noticed the worried look on the kunoichi's face.

"what's wrong?" she asked in genuine curiosity

"it's Naruto, I'm worried about him"

The waitress smiled and tried to reassure her "don't worry I'm sure that if there was a problem hokage-sama wouldn't have let him going on that mission"

At this Sakura's turned to see her " what are you talking about!? What mission?!"

"but I thougth everyone who knew Naruto-kun was aware that he was leaving the vilage for a long term solo mission"

Tsunade's apprentice was at loss of words , she woke up this morning with the objective to find naruto and talk to him of what was bothering him, now it seems she will not have the chance.

Ayame's father spoke up "go to the north gate, if you hurry you migth catch him girl"

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her, desperate to see him, to talk to him, to know the why of his cations; as it did not made sense to her, all while thinking:

"_this isn't __my friend, this isn't Naruto" _

She reached the north gate and spotted the konoha eleven. And she smiled in relief. Until she saw something lifting from the ground.

"Tsunade-shishou where is Naruto?"

The hokage turned to see her apprentice. she was panting and out of breath, obvious signs that she ran to reach this place. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart, because of what she has to tell her.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you just missed him" she sank into her knees and cried, she felt the same way when Sasuke left all those years ago.

In the gummi ship Naruto was observing the rapidly shrinking village with a hint of sadness but he reasoned that it was better for all if he wasn't around for a while. And hoped beyond hope that this journey will allow him to move on.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Done!! Well that's the second chapter, a bit angsty for my tastes but I needed a reasonable argument or excuse for Naruto to willingly leave the village and come back later. As for pairings I recieved some request but let me tell you something. nothing is set in stone, as far as pairings goes Naruto could one girl and before moving to what could be the real pairing for him. As for Naruto and Kairi, so far the only thing they had is that they find each other attractive, ( like when one is walking down the street and finds someone good looking) and just because she/he thinks the other is good looking does not mean they will start to date. It just make things easier in the long run ( that and it allows me to work the jealousy angle with Sora should I pair them toghether, which is more fun for anyways)

Now the request I have recieved.

For Naruto:

Kairi ( this one surprised me)

Yugito ( sorta)

Sakura ( it was bound to happen eventually)

Someone not from his world ( so little faith)

Namine ( twice)

For Sora:

Kairi

So feel free to your give opinion. Now for the worlds:

The one from the enchanted movie ( both the cartoon realm (Andalasia) and New york)

The movie Ella Enchanted ( maybe)

All the worlds in kingdom hearts II with the exception of Atlantica, ( and if I do send them there I will find a way to make Naruto stay in dry land, and maybe halloween town )

Camelott ( do I have to say it)

The jungle book ( though I still can't decide wether they go as animals or as people)

Inuyasha ( anime(seems like a good idea))

Magic Knigths of Rayearth (old, old anime I've used to watch when i was like 8 years old or so( trust me i can make it work))

Final fantasy video games (you know FF VII, FF VIII, FF IX, FFX ( still working on the how))

If you have any suggestions of worlds to travel feel free to tell me. Oh yeah, before I forget teh quotes mark the beggining and the end of the arcs as well as important chapters

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.

JA NE.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
